


“I Didn’t Come For The Pizza.”

by TooPureForThisKat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coffee Shop Au but it’s actually a Pizza Shop Gasp, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooPureForThisKat/pseuds/TooPureForThisKat
Summary: The Italians own a Pizzeria in Antonio’s town and he always visits to flirt with the employees as practice, but he gets stopped in his tracks when a certain Vargas brother isn’t interested in his little game.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	“I Didn’t Come For The Pizza.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelixTheLemonKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixTheLemonKing/gifts).



> This fic was created as a birthday present to my Felix, who fills my life with glorious high definition. ;P

Down the street from Antonio’s neighborhood was an old family restaurant: a pizzaria known as “Vargas’ Italian Pizzas.” It was well known for its all-Italian dishes and delicious tastes, but Antonio considered it significant for a different reason. Whenever Antonio would visit, it was never for the food. Well, not never, their food was amazing.

It’s just that Antonio’s mind was often focused more on the employees. At this humble family restaurant, each day after school, Antonio would come in and practice his flirting. He never really had any romantic interest in those he practiced with, but he did enjoy making them smile when he could. Often when he visited he sought out one worker in particular: Feliciano Vargas. 

Feliciano was not much younger than Antonio, and he often humored his flirtatious comments with a response despite having no real interest in him, which Antonio knew. It was like a fun game between the two of them. 

One day, as Antonio swiftly approached the front counter, he was met with an unusually sour expression.“Hey Feli do you have my special reserved table that you keep for me everyday?” he asked with a wink.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Antonio blinked a couple times at the unexpected response, before realizing the person he was talking to was in fact not Feliciano Vargas. 

“You’re not Feliciano!” He said, stating the obvious. 

“What was your first guess?” the man before him asked, sarcastically. 

“Well first of all Feliciano has brown eyes and-”

He cut Antonio off. “I was being rhetorical, you idiot. Now follow me.” He picked up a menu and led Antonio to a table. As Antonio sat down, he thought to himself how strange it was to find such a rude person working at such a nice restaurant. 

Eventually, Feliciano showed up to take Antonio’s order. “Hey Feli, who’s the grouch that seated me?” Antonio asked as Feliciano brought him a glass of water.

“Oh you’re probably referring to my older brother Lovino!” Feliciano said with a smile. “He’s only grouchy with family and acquaintances; he’s actually a real lady charmer.” 

“Hmm…” Antonio thought for a moment. “Weird question, but do you think he could serve me today? I want to get to know him.” Antonio punctuated his statement with a wink, and Feliciano smiled as he agreed to switch positions. 

-

“May I take your order?” Lovino asked, monotonously.

“Yes, could I have one pizza-your-heart?” Lovino looked at Antonio with an expression he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but it sure as hell wasn’t pleasure. “I’m sorry, that was a bad pun. How about I make it up to you by buying you dinner sometime?” Antonio punctuated his question with wink but Lovino’s expression hardened. 

That’s when Antonio realized that his expression was not one of charm or even confusion; it was anger. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't think of the words. He put his head in his hand and sighed. When he looked up, he said, “You can make up for the pun by ordering and leaving.” Antonio reluctantly picked up his menu and ordered the same pizza he gets every time. Lovino took his menu and walked to the back room.

He didn’t come back. Feliciano brought Antonio's pizza and asked how it went. Antonio responded with a big smile, “He’s definitely fallen in love with me.” But he himself didn’t believe it to be true. 

-

For the past month, Antonio has been arriving at the restaurant everyday to flirt with Lovino. Each day he came right when his shift started; just to talk to him. Lovino is annoyed every time, and his annoyance appears to grow with each visit. 

But Antonio is determined to not give up. He eventually stopped caring about flirting with Lovino. He just wanted to make the grump smile, and he wouldn’t give up until it was genuine. 

“Ciao~, Antonio! The usual table?”

“Feli?” Antonio was surprised to see the younger Vargas brother greet him today. “Where’s Lovi?” 

“Well, he decided to leave early today,” Feliciano turned around to look over his shoulder, and Antonio spotted Lovino exiting through the back door. 

“Hey Lovi!” Antonio shouted across the restaurant. Lovino winced at the sound of his voice and left quickly, slamming the door behind him without turning to face Antonio.

Antonio turned back to Feliciano. “That was rude. What’s up with him?”

“I don’t know! I was hoping you knew!”

“Why would I know?”

“I was about to ask if you and he got into an argument or something.” 

“What do you mean by ‘an argument?’” Antonio asked.

“Oh! Sorry for assuming, but I was under the impression that you and Lovino were a couple!” 

Antonio felt his face flush red as he stood there, confused. “W-what gave you that idea?”

Feliciano shrugged and put down the menu he was holding. “Well every day you come in only when Lovino is working, and every day after his shift he constantly talks about you.”

“H…He does?” Antonio didn’t know why he suddenly felt so nervous, and he couldn’t help himself from stuttering.

Feliciano’s face suddenly grew unnaturally stern. “Antonio,” he said, “You do realize my brother has romantic feelings for you, right?”

Antonio froze. No, he did not realize that. In fact, it wasn’t even obvious! At least… he didn’t think it was… “Oh god…” Antonio’s mind was racing. “Oh god oh god oh religious figure of many a cultures-”

Feliciano chuckled. “Wow you are hopeless when it comes to love,” he said. And Antonio knew it was true; a painfully ironic truth that the flirt of the town couldn’t sense a crush from a mile away… not even his own.

Antonio now understood the reason why Lovino had left when he walked in. Lovino obviously thought Antonio was just a flirt! He believed that there were no feelings behind his advances and therefore he refused to succumb to a smile. But he was breaking, and he had to leave to prevent showing his reaction! 

And Antonio was only making it worse by coming in everyday… Why did he come everyday? And were his advances truly without… No… They were… Antonio knew now that he did have feelings for Lovino, and he refused to let him go!

-

“Oh great. Here he comes again..…” Lovino saw Antonio racing across the street towards the pizzeria, a fierce determination in his eyes. He turned to the kitchen to prepare to leave when his younger brother blocked his path. “Vene', what the hell let me through!”

“I’m sorry big brother, but I need you to stay for a few more minutes.”

“You idiot! You’re working with that tomato outside, aren’t you? Betrayal!” Lovino shoved Feliciano aside and reached for the bag that carried his things. 

Just then he heard the bell that rings when the front door opens; he hastily collected his things and made a beeline for the back exit. “Lovi stop!” He heard Antonio call behind him, but he didn’t feel like being used as more practice for his flirtation game…

“I come to see you every day,  
My goal is to make you smile.  
But you always walk away,  
And I’m left waiting for a while.”

“I wait to see you at your shift,  
Whether serving or kneading dough.  
But when you see me you turn all red,  
Like a cute tomato.”

Lovino stopped reaching for the door handle; he turned around to face Antonio, who continued to speak…

“After all this time I never thought,  
For me it’d be so tough.  
To turn around and look at you,  
And realize I was in love.”

Lovino stood, staring at Antonio for a while, and Antonio smiled. “What was that?” Lovino asked, breaking the silence. Antonio silently shook his head, walked over to a table Feliciano was setting, and signaled for Lovino to join him. 

Lovino sat down and Antonio ordered a pizza. “Did you like my poem? A friend of mine helped me write it.”

Lovino, unsure how to respond to the question, shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “It was… clever… a good option when it comes to flirting-” 

“I wrote that for you.” Lovino looked up at Antonio, whose face showed he was being genuine. “That poem was not an attempt at flirting. I wrote that poem to tell you how I feel.” 

Lovino felt his face heat up and he turned away from Antonio. Whenever he looked up, Antonio was staring at him, and so Lovino proceeded to glare at the floor to avoid his gaze. They sat in silence until Feliciano brought the pizza.

“Lovi…” Lovino doesn’t move, but Antonio continued, “Would you go out on a date with me?” 

“Wait what?” he looked up at Antonio, who suddenly broke out laughing. “What?! What’s so funny?!”

“I’m sorry I’m sorry-” Antonio wheezed, “It’s just your face is so red! You look like a little tomato! Like in my poem!” Antonio held his breath for a few seconds before calming down. He was smiling wide, a fond look in his eyes.

Lovino covered his face with his hands. “What did you mean ‘go out on a date’?” 

Antonio shrugged. “Well you don’t have to if you don’t want to-”

“No- that wasn’t a no- I just wanted to know why you’re asking me out.”

Antonio smirked. “Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’ve been flirting with you for the past month,” he said, sarcastically. Lovino frowned and didn’t speak. “But, I was wondering, would you like to get to know the real me?” 

Lovino looked at Antonio, and then looked at the pizza on the table. “It’s getting cold…”

“I didn’t come for the pizza.” 

Antonio smiled at Lovino, who stayed silent for a while. He pulled a pen out of his bag and took a napkin to write something down. He slid the napkin with his phone number on it across the table as he got up to leave. 

As he reached the back door, he turned around and saw Antonio blushing at the number. He looked up from the napkin in his hands and grinned, giving Lovino a small wink. Lovino smiled at him as he left the restaurant, his brother giving them both a thumbs up.

“And so they lived happily ever after,” Feliciano said. “The End~”


End file.
